helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Shunsuke
|birthplace = Utsunomiya, |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Arranger, guitarist |active = 1992–present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }}Suzuki Shunsuke (鈴木俊介), sometimes romanized Suzuki Syunsuke, is a Japanese guitarist and arranger. He has worked for Hello! Project and UP-FRONT WORKS since 1998. His first work as an arranger in Hello! Project was "Wagamama" from Morning Musume's first album. Profile *'Name:' *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Utsunomiya, Tochigi, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey Works Abe Natsumi *Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze (arrangement) *Koishita Onna no Ko Dosue (arrangement) *Sora LIFE GOES ON (arrangement) BEYOOOOONDS *Nobishiro ~Beyond the World~ (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Gaki Taishou (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Golden Chinatown (arrangement) *Happy! Stand Up (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (Guitar) *Koi wa Hipparidako (arrangement and all instruments) *Kono Yubi Tomare! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Otona ni wa Naritakunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Romance wo Katatte (arrangement) *Sakura→Nyuugakushiki (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Shining Power (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Special Generation (Guitar) *Sprinter! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Towa no Uta (arrangement) *VERY BEAUTY (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun (arrangement, programming, bass, and guitar) Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Futakotamagawa (arrangement) Country Girls *Dou Datte Ii no (arrangement) *Mousou Rehearsal (arrangement) Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) *Shining Itoshiki Anata (arrangement) *Uwaki na Honey Pie (guitar) ℃-ute *FOREVER LOVE (arrangement) *Seventeen's VOW (arrangement) *Yes! all my family (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dance de Bakoon! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Tokai no Hitorigurashi (arrangement) *Otoko to Onna to Forever (arrangement) *To Tomorrow (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (arrangement) Fujimoto Miki *Let's Do Daihakken! (arrangement) *Namida GIRL (arrangement) GAM *Icha♡Icha Summer (arrangement) Goto Maki *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (Album Version) (arrangement) *BLUE ISLAND (arrangement) *Suppin to Namida. (arrangement) *Hatachi no Premium (arrangement) *Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (arrangement) *ALL OF US (arrangement) Heike Michiyo *Tokai no Yoru (arrangement) Hello! Project *Cosmos (arrangement, programming, and guitar) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (brass arrangement) *Say! Hello! (arrangement) *43do (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Romance no Tochuu (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (brass arrangement, brass programming) *Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (brass arrangement) *Ten Made Nobore! (brass arrangement) *Sunao ni Amaete (arrangement) *"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (arrangement) *Suki tte Itte yo (arrangement) Jurin *Hotaru Matsuri no Hi (arrangement) Kobushi Factory *Nen ni wa Nen (arrangement) *Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin (arrangement) *GO TO THE TOP!! (arrangement, guitar) Mano Erina *Hanakotoba (arrangement) *Tomorrow (arrangement) *My Days for You (arrangement) *NEXT MY SELF (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *○○-Joshi Kousei no Shuchou (arrangement) *Sou Ieba (arrangement) *From That Sky ~Kaedama wa Katamen de~ (arrangement) *Onna no Yuujou Mondai (arrangement) *Watakushi no Yotei (arrangement) *THE LAST NIGHT (arrangement) *Original Jinsei (arrangement) *YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ (arrangement) *Yume (arrangement) *Kanousei no Michi (2005 Version) (arrangement) *Subject: Sayonara (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Fuwafuwafuu (arrangement) *Kousui (arrangement, programming, guitars) *Enryo wa Nashi yo! (arrangement, guitar, programming) *Melon Kinenbi no Theme (OP) (arrangement, programming, guitars) *ANNIVERSARY (arrangement, programming, guitars, electric sitar) *Melon Kinenbi no Theme (ED) (arrangement) *Champagne no Koi (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Lemon Tart (arrangement, programming, guitar) Minimoni *Vitamin Fusoku Kaishou Koukyoukyoku (arrangement) Morning Musume *Wagamama (arrangement) *NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY (guitar) *Suki de x5 (arrangement and keyboard) *Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (arrangement) *21seki (arrangement) *Omoide (arrangement) *WHY (arrangement) *Inspiration! (arrangement) *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (arrangement, guitar) *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (arrangement) *Morning Coffee (2002 version) (arrangement) *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version) (arrangement) *Otoko Tomodachi (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Album Version) (arrangement) *Housekibako (arrangement) *Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Namida ni wa Shitakunai (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Dekiru Onna (arrangement) *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (arrangement) *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (arrangement and all instruments) *Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (arrangement and all instruments) *Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Watashi ga Tsuiteru. (arrangement) *Takara no Hako (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Loving you forever (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Bravo! (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Ichi Kara Juu Made Aishite Hoshii (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *The Matenrou Show (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Waratte! YOU (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Mikaeri Bijin (arrangement) *Yuugure wa Ameagari (arrangement, programming) *Utakata Saturday Night! (arrangement) *Jealousy Jealousy (guitar) *Mou Gaman Dekinai wa ~Love ice cream~ (arrangement) *Seishun Night (guitar) *Ningen Kankei No way way (arrangement, guitar, programming) Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (arrangement) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (arrangement) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (arrangement, programming, guitar) Nakazawa Yuko *DO MY BEST (arrangement) *Furusato (Nakazawa Version) (arrangement) Ongaku Gatas *Seishun no Custard (arrangement) *Come Together (arrangement) S/mileage / ANGERME *Chokotto LOVE (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (arrangement, all instruments, programming) *Onna Bakari no Nichiyoubi (arrangement) *Panya-san no Arubaito (arrangement) *Taiki Bansei (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Tomo yo (arrangement) *Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! (arrangement) *46okunen LOVE (arrangement) *Mou Ippo (arrangement) *Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei (arrangement) *Myouban, Galaxy Gekijou de (arrangement) Sheki-Dol *Kokoro no Pheromone (e. guitar) Tanpopo *Wakattenai Janai (arrangement) *Kataomoi (arrangement) *Yarutokya Yaranakya Onna no Ko (arrangement) Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber *Chinmoku (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Kawaii Hito (arrangement, guitar, programming) *Mata Yacchatta ~Shibuya de ALL no Hi~ (arrangement, programming, guitar) Tsubaki Factory *Shunrenka (arrangement) *Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ (arrangement) *Nineteen no Shinkirou ('19 Summer Ver.) (arrangement) Tsugunaga Momoko *Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi (arrangement) v-u-den *Ichou ~Aki no Sora to Watashi no Kokoro~ (arrangement) *Naishin Kyaakyaa da wa! (arrangement) *Magokoro no Michi (arrangement) W *18 ~My Happy Birthday Comes!~ (arrangement, programming, guitar) *17sai yo Sayonara (Arrivederci) (arrangement, programming, guitar) Other *Cosmos (arrangement, programming, guitar) External Links *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:September Births Category:1968 Births Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Staff members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1998 Additions Category:Virgo Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Monkey